


Tales from the World of Avatar

by SailorHaumea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: As in I incorporated a few details from the games, Canon Compliant, F/M, Non-Chronological, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea
Summary: Various oneshots set during the series, ranging from adaptations of individual scenes to moments not depicted onscreen. Mostly canon compliant, but with some elements from the video games incorporated.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), One-Sided Toph Beifong/Sokka, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Surrender of Omashu

King Bumi knew that fighting back at this point would be futile.

The Fire Nation attack had come by surprise - Bumi had been so busy focusing on getting Aang and his friends into the Omashu Library that he had momentarily forgotten the fact that the Fire Nation had been trying to capture his city for years.

So when the fireballs began to rain down on the city, the king came to the decision that surrender would be the best option.

There were actually several valid reasons for doing so.

Firstly, it would buy time for Aang and his friends to escape the city.

Secondly, it would ensure that minimal damage would come to the city itself, and it would spare his subjects the pain of a long siege that would inevitably result in a great deal of casualties.

So when the general in charge of the invading Fire Nation forces marched into the throne room, Bumi, King of Omashu, said the two words that would save Omashu from a lengthy conquering siege.

"Omashu surrenders."


	2. The Aftermath of the Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smellerbee and Longshot discuss Jet's arrest by the Dai Li.

"He actually tried to attack the guy?!" Smellerbee asked in disbelief.

Her companion nodded.

"Of course he would get arrested by the Dai Li. Jet didn't even stop to think through the possible other explanations even if the guy was Fire Nation," she sighed.

Longshot raised an eyebrow.

"The guy's in Ba Sing Se. He's working in a teashop with his uncle. He's got a burn scar across half his face," Smellerbee explained. "If Lee actually is Fire Nation, it's entirely possible that he's a political dissident. Why did Jet have to go and attack him and get into a swordfight in the middle of the street?"

Longshot nodded again.

"I should have pointed this out before," Smellerbee groaned. "It might have stopped Jet from doing this. And now he's been taken away to who knows where!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It honestly struck me as bizarre that Smellerbee didn't seem to consider the theory that Zuko and Iroh were political dissidents in the Fire Nation, and try to get Jet to leave them alone by suggesting that was the explanation. It's an entirely logical conclusion based on the little knowledge they have.


End file.
